


Supernatural one-shots (MAINLY DESTIEL)

by kayleighaustin



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleighaustin/pseuds/kayleighaustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Take requests! Sorry no wincest tho, love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchester boys sit at the table in the bunker reading over the papers from The Men of Letters like they have been for weeks, months even. Cas has been gone for a month in search of Cain. Dean; although he didn’t know it; was longing for Cas. He would think of him every once in a while and push the thought away so that he could concentrate more on finding a cure for the mark.  
“Dean.” Cas said popping behind the boys,  
“Damnit Cas! You can’t just scare us like that.” Dean said jumping out of his seating turning around to face Cas his face immediately changing from an angry one to a soft one as this was the first time he had seen the angel in a month.  
“I heard your longing Dean,” Cas said cutting straight to the chase.You could tell by the look on both the boys faces that they were confused. “I can sense when someone has a longing; a feeling of want, or when you’re missing me.” Cas look straight at Dean whose face was changing to 15 different shades of red.  
“Dean you were longing for Cas?”Sam said cracking up Cas shot him a confusing glare, He did not understand what was so funny about that.  
“Shut up Sam!” Dean glared at Sam and he immediately stop laughing. Dean stood up walking towards Cas grabbing him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. “What the hell Cas? You’re listening to my thoughts?!” Dean practically screamed at the angel, causing him to flinch tears threatening to spill.  
“I can’t help it Dean; for some reason I cannot get my ‘angel radio’ as you call it to stop listening to you.” Cas explained to the hunter who at first was pissed that Cas would show up and embarrass him in front of Sammy, was slowly calming down. Dean realized that it wasn’t Cas’ fault; Dean had been dreaming every night since Castiel has been gone that his angel would pop in and see him, and he did.  
“I am sorry for freaking out Cas, but next time you decide to pop in about our ‘profound bond’ can you do it when Sam isn’t in the room?”Dean asked obviously not expecting an answer. But he knew him and Cas had a lot to talk about; if He had been listening in on all of Deans thoughts Cas knew how often Dean was thinking about all the scenarios of getting cas alone and in bed with him, and how he oh so badly wanted to pull off the angels clothing making him less godly with things he was to do. Dean looked down as he thought of these things heat rising to his cheeks and his pants tightening at the memory of him reading fanfiction on Sams laptop, but only the ones marked Destiel. “Cas I-” Dean took a deep breath but before he could start back up with his sentence Cas’ lips were planted firmly on his; his tongue soon found the angels mouth and he searched every inch of it.  
Cas soon pulled away making Dean crave for more, he looked into the Hunter eyes smiling. “I know, and I love you too.”He responded and sooner than he said the last words Deans mouth was on his again smiling into the kiss. The hunter and his angel together at last.

 

“You see some Demon hunters do marry Graceless angels; hate is for jerks, bitches, idjits, and as butts”


	2. Sam Goes Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CRAPPY SMUT BUT STILL SMUT READ WITH CAUTION

Sam Goes Shopping  
“Dean I’m going to the store; do you need anything?” Sam said walking into the bunker kitchen watching dean make himself a sandwich from the scrapings left over from last weeks turkey.  
“Apple pie. Oh and don’t get rabbit food; unlike you I am a man and I need me some meat.” Dean said eyeing his brother who last time he went shopping the boys ate salad for a week. Sam rolled his eyes; walking out of the kitchen but quickly returning.  
“Where is Cas?”   
“He’s in the shower...again.” Dean answered; ever since Cas became human his favorite part was showering. Cas figured even if he were to return to being an angel he would still shower.  
“Again. wow. Well ill just get him some more peanut butter and jelly; he seemed to enjoy that.” Sam said walking out of the kitchen and into the bunkers garage. Dean could hear the garage door sliding open and the familiar hum of baby starting up. He finished his sandwich, put his plate in the sink, and started toward his room. Only to run into a half dressed fallen angel.  
Dean stared at Castiel his eyes raking from the angels toes, to the green towel that was wrapped agonizingly low around his waist, to the outline of his abs. Dean realised he was staring and cleared his throat trying to walk around Cas who blocked his path. “No,” He said simply, but Dean shot a confusing glare and the Angel in front of him.   
“What C-” Dean began only to be cut off by the angels lips on his; Dean would never admit it to anyone but he had been waiting for this moment for a while. Dean kissed back hard not knowing whether or not this would be the only time he could kiss the angel. They pulled away because they both needed to breathe; Cas looked into Deans eyes knowing right then where this was going to lead. Looking into his eyes seeing lust, and love; something Castiel had been wanting from Dean since he began feeling human emotions.   
Dean pulled cas back into the kiss and pushed him up against the wall; they pulled apart once again; neither saying a word a Dean started to put little kisses starting from Cas’ ear down to his collar bone. Cas moaned and opened up his neck for Dean to have better access, but Dean stopped. “Are you sure about this?” He asked Cas out out breath.  
“Yes.” was all Cas had to say and his towel was gone his erection springing free. Cas stopped, “I think you have me at a disadvantage.” He stated simply pulling off Deans many shirts and throwing them as the walked mouth on mouth to the couch only stopping for a brief second to take off Deans pants. Dean started walking forward pushing Cas on to the couch; grinding their erections together.   
“Fuck Cas,” Dean moaned to himself grabbing Cas' Dick in his hands stroking back and forth; making the angel moan is something that Dean had been dreaming of.   
“Oh Dean, “ Cas moaned breathless flipping Dean over on the couch it was his turn to come; Cas grabbed Deans length in his mouth pushing back and forth rhythmically. Dean grabbed cas by the hair pushing him back and for on his erection. Just as Dean was about to come Sam walked in the door to the living room.  
“Oh uh- oh god eww.” Sam said awkwardly as he quickly scattered to the kitchen with the groceries. Cas looked at Dean nervously; Dean was blushing in embarrassment looking down at his hands.  
“You know, Dean you look quite cute when you’re blushing.” Cas whispered to Dean who looked up and smiled at the angel sitting basically in his lap.   
“How about we finish this in my room.” Dean said smiling at his angel.


	3. "Cas?!"

Cas?!

“Cas?!” Dean shouted into nothingness the dark engulfed Dean sadness taking over Deans feelings. His worst fear coming to life.Cas’ words left a sting on thehunters heart.  
“I can’t do this Dean; I can’t sin against god.” The angels words repeating themselves in Deans head over, and over, and over again. Deans life had came crashing down around him; he and cas had just taken that step that Dean had been wanting for six years, and now its over. Dean started hyperventilating, and then he just stopped breathing altogether.

=====================================================

“Cas?!” Dean jolted awake breathing heavily, all that was just a dream. He and Cas have never taken that step; Cas doesn’t even know how Dean feels, and now Dean just lived his biggest fear, and the reason why he won’t tell Cas his strong feelings.  
“Dean?! are you okay?” Cas yelled basically running into Deans room at the bunker. A look of worry on his face and he ran over to sit next to Dean on the small twin size bed.  
“Yes Cas, i’m fine.” Dean said looking into Cas’ bright blue eyes; those eyes could calm Dean down would just one look. Those eyes were the reason Dean woke up every morning; the reason Dean smiled in times like the present where nothing good ever came to him and his brother. Dean started into those eyes, lost in time.  
“Then why did you call my name?” Cas asked visibly calming down by this fact that Dean is okay. Dean thought about it; he thought about it hard. he knew what he wanted to say; the truth, confess your love for Cas the voice in his head chanted.   
“Cas, I.” Dean paused looking down; thinking of the consequences think of the dream “I just had a bad dream; that’s all.” Dean said calmly, even though he was secretly hoping that Castiel wouldn’t buy it. Cas frowned oh Cas don’t frown, you’re cuter when you smile. Dean thought looking into the angels eyes.   
“About what?” Cas asked genuinely concerned for his friend.Dean shot cas a confusing glare; the thought of Cas’ cuteness must of been what confused Dean of their conversation. “What was your dream about Dean?” Dean paused for a moment wondering if he should tell the truth, or make up some lie that his dream was about Sammy, or his mother and father. This is one of those times where Dean wished Cas still had his grace, so that he could read his mind and Deans words wouldn’t have to be spoken aloud. But unfortunately that is not going to happen,  
“You…” Dean started taking a breath; “...I told you- I told you how I felt about you; how I want you as more than just a friend.” Dean shuddered at the memory of Cas leaving him; hoping, and praying to god that Cas wouldn’t do that now. “I told you about how much I love you; then I kissed you… You didn’t want it.” Dean continued getting more nervous as Cas’ look went from curiosity to confusion, his eye egging Dean to continue. “You backed away, said it was a Sin,and that you wouldn’t go against your father… Then you disappeared.” Dean choked out the last part unable to breathe from the nervousness he felt. Worse than he usually is when he is around Cas.  
“Dean, I would never.” Cas said crashing his lips onto Deans in a way that showed all the built of emotions the two have had; from love, to lust, to need, to sorrow; the list endless. When their lips parted Cas smiled to Dean; who still seemed surprised by Cas’ kiss. “I love you.” Cas whispered lips gently touching Deans ear as he spoke the words Dean had been waiting to hear for years.  
“I love you too.” Dean said hugging Cas.   
“Dean,” Cas said after a while, Dean shot up hoping Cas wasn’t changing his mind. Hoping that his dream wasn’t really coming true.  
“What Cas what is is?” Dean asked nervously His eyes darting back and forth.  
“Calm down, i just wanted to stay that i’m getting tired.” Cas chuckled at deans cute worried face, and paused for a moment looking into Deans eyes waiting for him to calm down again. “And I also wanted to know if I could stay in here tonight?”  
“Cas, You can stay in here every night if you wish,” Dean said smiling like a clown, and laying down on the bed cuddling up with the angel, his angel.


	4. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/You (Small Destiel scene at the end, And mention of Destiel.)

Characters: Dean, Sam, Cas, OC/ You  
Relationships: Dean/Cas Sam/You (Mostly SAm/YOu)

 

You have been hunting with the Winchesters since you were 15; you’re 30 now and you and the boys have bonded over the years. You and Dean were close, like brother and sister always fighting or at each others necks, but you and Sam always got along great. You would go on hunts and you would notice Sam stepping in front of you when fighting a Demon, or a wendigo, or even when you were fighting the Alpha; when sam had no soul.  
The boys and you were sitting in the impala; You in the back, Sam in shotgun, and Dean driving; of course. He would never let anyone drive his baby; the only time you’ve ever driven it was when Dean was in purgatory with Cas. Which you’ve noticed has changed them. You’ll catch Dean and Cas giving each other stares, but you don’t even think that they notice it themselves.  
“Y/N that job was tough, you alright?” Sam asked as you pulled up to the motel you guys were staying at in Vegas. It was a crap motel, but it got the job done.  
“Yeah Sam, I’m fine.” You replied looking down and getting out of the impala. In reality you were “Fine,” But you knew what you wanted; what would make you happy, and that was Sam. Although you didn’t know if you could ever have him, or if he even liked you the way you liked him. You had no idea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When you guys returned to the bunker you head straight to your room hoping to get some sleep after raiding that vamp nest. You were about to get turned by their leader when Sam jumped up out of no where and saved your ass. You change into something more comfortable and hop in bed, but just as you were about to fall asleep there was a knock at your door.   
“Come in,” You said sleeping, as you sat up in bed. Dean walked in wearing plaid pajama pants, you were beginning to thing that the only clothes these boys ever wore was plaid.   
“Y/N I have to tell you something but you can’t laugh.” Dean said sitting next to you on your bed.   
“I will not laugh, but I gotta tell you something also.” You said shifting so that you are now facing Dean.  
“Ever since Cas and I got back from purgatory…” He started but paused unsure if he should finish what he’s already began saying. “Well, I feel something. I don’t know what it is or why I feel it, but I feel it.” You give him a knowing look.  
“I know,” You said causing Dean to look you in the eyes confusion plastered on his face. “You must be stupid to think that i haven’t noticed you guys’ looks, You guys basically fuck each other with your eyes every time either one of you walks into a room.” you said to Dean causing his eyes to widen and his face to go red. “Hint, He likes you too.” you say.  
“No, no way. He’s an Angel he doesn’t have feelings.” Dean tried to fight it, but you knew deep down he was excited and worried for what was to happen next with them.   
“He does trust me.” Dean looks down trying to hide his smile, but it doesn’t work it’s still very visible on his face.   
“Okay now,what is it you have to tell me?” Dean asked trying to change the subject.  
“It’s Sam, I love him. I have for as long as I can remember, and I don’t know what to do.” You say all in one breath. Dean laughs and looks you in the eyes.  
“Really? Thats all you had to tell me?” He says laughing  
“Hey! I didn’t laugh at you!” You whisper scream at him, and he immediately stops laughing.  
“Alright, well I thought you too were already sleeping together “Secretly” You guys look like a married couple the way you too look at each other it’s crazy.” Dean said “And hint, he likes you too.” Dean said Causing you to smile but still have that sense of doubt in the bottom of your stomach.  
“I doubt it.” You say.   
“Wanna bet?” Dean asks laughing  
“Yeah I do, I bet that Cas wants you just as much as you want him, If he does you have to let me drive baby for a week, and if he doesn’t then I’ll-” you were cut off by Dean.   
“You’ll be my personal servant for a week.” Dean said proudly. You smiled. “But if we have this bet then I bet that Sam loves you just as much and you love him. If I’m right then you have to teach Cas to ride a bike, and if not you get to drive baby for another week, deal?” he said putting his hand out to shake.   
“Deal. Now get outta my room I need my beauty sleep.” You said pushing Dean out of your room.  
“If you need sleep to be beautiful then you need to be put into a coma to correct you face.” Dean joke as you slam the door in his face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you walking into the kitchen of the bunker, replaying last night bet in your brain. There is no way in hell Sam feels the same, no way. You think about how you're going to bring it up in conversation, maybe you’ll just let Dean win the bet.  
“Good morning Y/N” Sam said walking into the room wearing nothing but plaid pajama pants, letting his toned midsection show, and that sexy tattoo that you just want to- “Y/N?” Sam said waving his hand in front of your face   
“Uh- Yeah, hi ,good morning Sam.” You say smiling up at his face, and grabbing his mug, filling it up with black coffee. That’s how he likes it, black. You never understood how he could possibly drink it like that, but he never understood how you could drink yours with all the sugar and french vanilla flavored creamer you put in it. That was one of the things he always teased you about.   
You hand him, his coffee your hands brushing up against each other causing sparks, and for you to pull your hand away fast. “S-Sorry.” You blurt out looking at your feet.  
“Sorry for what? Y/N Are you okay? You’re acting strange.” Sam said looking you straight in your eyes, his stare making it hard for you too look away.   
“Y-Yes Im Fine. It’s just, last night I told Dean something that no one knows, and i was afraid he’d tell you.” You blurt out, that wasn’t exactly what you wanted to say, but you decided to go with it.  
“Oh…” Sam said looking confused, and a bit upset. “Well, You don’t have to tell me, but you and Dean aren’t.. You know, together are you?” He said looking at his coffee, or the ground or basically anywhere except, you.   
“WHAT?! No no no no, Dean is like my brother, ew gross.” You say laughing and you see Sam’s face visibly relax  
“Well good, I mean not good, but um-” Sam said his face turning a light shade of pink. You smiled it was times like this you just wanted to tell him everything, maybe you should, I mean worse case scenario it’s awkward for a few days and then its over.   
You smile up him, “You know..” you begin pausing to sip your coffee, “I-I” You can’t seem to get the fear of rejection out of your head. “I love you.” You say ast looking in his eyes to gaze his reaction, but he just stare back at you. “You don’t have to say anything, I just needed to get this off my chest before Dean tells you, and I Don’t expect you to say it back or anything but I Just needed to tell you that And um yeah.” You spoke fast but Sam still looked in shock, he slowly put his coffee mug down on the counter and walked up to you. He grabbed your cup from your hands and set it down next to it. He looked at you and grabbed your face and kissed your lips slowly, it was more than what you have ever dreamed of, he was slow and passionate and with every move of his lips you could tell he loved you back.   
“I love you too.” Sam said smiling when you both pulled away, you just smiled and hugged him.  
“I told you!!” Dean yelled causing you to just out of Sams arms and give him a glare. “Now you have to teach Cas to ride a bike.” Dean said happily.   
“What about me?” Cas said walking in wearing Deans shirt, his Boxers on backwards and his hair a mess.   
“And it looked like you have to let me drive baby.” You said smiling at him. He blushed looking at the way cas is dressed.   
“I guess I do.” He said grabbing Cas by the waist and kissing him on the lips.


	5. Not so Normal

Not So Normal

 

Normal Day, normal monsters, normal Sam and Dean fighting. Everything about today was normal, well except for the absence of a certain blue eyed angel. He had just helped the two hunters stop the apocalypse, and then he disappeared without a word. Dean, being as naive as he is, just figured that he was busy doing angels things up in heaven with his brothers. But oh boy was he wrong.  
Yes the angel was in fact in Heaven, and yes he was teachnically with his brothers, but he wasn’t there by choice. He didn’t want to help his brothers up in Heaven, who were trying to sort out what to do next, he wanted to be with his hunters. When the apocalypse began he made his choice between Heaven, and humanity (AKA Dean Winchester). And without a second glance he chose humanity, he believed strongly that they had more potential than any of his brothers, who fought constantly. But one thing they all had agreed on was that Cas’ new found relationship with the Winchesters was as they put it ‘Fucking disgusting, and down right inappropriate’. Especially Castiels slowly growing relationship with the older green eyed hunter.  
No one knew of Cas’ strong feelings towards Dean; well unless you count the other angels who could see right through him. Literally. His brothers all saw his true form,the bright blue light unseeable to most humans was slowly turning green. Not just any green, no, green the color of Deans eyes. A color so unique that is was obvious to anyone who saw Castiels form that he was in fact falling for Dean Winchester. The Hunter who the angels thought deserved to be in hell, with his father, and his brother right along with him.  
Dean sat staring at the Busty Asian Beauties magazine that sat in his hand. He’s probably looked at those pictures hundreds of times, but he doesn’t care. To him each time looking at it is different, no need to spend money to see the same models in the same poses just with different backgrounds to match the theme of the month.  
“Dean,” Sam said trying to get the attention of his brother; who just looked up and gave him a nod that told him to continue. “Don’t you think its a little odd that we haven’t seen Cas since the apocalypse?” The younger winchester questioned his brother making him look up from his very graphic magazine.  
“No.” Dean said simply, looking back and the magazine. Although it wasn’t simple at all, that word was chosen carefully to try and make it seem like he didn’t care too much. Dean knew he wasn’t going to get away with it that easy the second he looked up and saw his brothers face nagging him to continue. Dean let out a sigh sitting up straight in his chair. “Well, he’s probably got things to do, He’s a freaking angel Sammy. He doesn’t have time for m- us.” Dean said faltering at his words and looking back at his magazine.  
Sam scoffed, he knew better than his brother. He maybe younger, but he knew that Cas wouldn’t just leave like that. He had given everything he had to help the brothers, he wouldn’t leave now. At Least not without checking up on them, “Have you prayed to him?” Sam asked Dean looking at him with a worried expression.  
“No.” Dean lied, Truth is he had called, many times.Dean had prayed to Cas every night, so much to the point that the other angels on angel radio probably blocked him for sounding like a love sick puppy. Which he was, although Dean would never admit it. At first his calls were just him asking if he was okay, asking him to visit when he could and saying that they could have a beer and chat. After a while they changed to Dean telling him that he was getting worried, that it’s unlike Cas to not check up on him- them. Then it got to Dean yelling, angry, not at Cas, but at himself. He would ask what he did wrong, or why the hell Cas still wasn’t here to see them. After that Deans prayers became silent, he said them, but only in his head. He didn’t think Cas could hear him say the things he’d never dare to say out loud, but he did. He heard every freaking word, every I miss you, every I need you, and finally one day an I love you.  
“Huh, maybe you should try?” Sam asked confused as to why Dean hadn’t tried yet.   
“Why does it always got to be me? He doesn’t live in my ass, if you want to know where he is so bad than you freaking call him.” Dean said slamming his magazine onto the dirty motel table next to him and grabbing his jacket storming out. Sam was left confused, why had Dean gotten so angry all of a sudden?  
Dean kept driving, he had no idea where he was going to go but he kept driving, hoping to get some where where he can clear his head of all things Cas. “Heya Deano” Gabriel said popping up next to dean in the Impala causing him to slam the brakes hard.  
“What the hell?!” Dean yelled at the Arch-angel who nearly caused him to crash his baby.   
“Woah woah woah lover boy, that’s no way to talk to someone who’s going to help you get your angel back.” The angel said looking Dean in the eyes seeing him tense.   
“What do you mean get him back?” Dean said, he thought that Cas was just ignoring him.  
“Heavens got him locked up in Angel prison, angels don’t like his bond with you.” Gabriel said like it was nothing. When clearly to Dean it meant everything. One, Cas wasn’t ignoring him, two, Cas was in prison, and three it was all Dean’s fault.  
“How are we gonna save him?” Dean asked a little worried that this wasn’t going to end well.  
“Oh, well thats the easy part. I just jump in there pull rank, grab Cassie and come back.” Dean looked confused, if that was the easy part, then what was the hard part? “The hard part my friend is that Cas has a secret, and you have one week to figure it out, without straight up asking, or back to the hooch gow he goes. Capiche?”   
“Yeah, I Capiche. Just get him back.” Dean said almost too excitedly for his liking. Dean looked up at the seat next to him and Gabriel was gone. Dean breathed out and started the impala again heading back to the motel.   
“Hello Dean.” Cas said popping up in the seat next to Dean just like Gabriel had done. Again Dean slammed his brakes.  
“Damnit Cas,” Dean said looking over at Cas angrily but his expression soon faded to a small smile as he reached over and hugged Cas. Dean pulled away as soon as he realised what he had been doing. He cleared his throat. “Man I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d get in trouble for helping us or I wouldn’t have asked for you help.”  
“Don’t worry about it Dean. I was happy to help, but thats not technically the reason I got put away.” Cas said looking at Dean, boy had he missed his hunter.  
“What was the reason.” Dean asked starting the Impala again hoping not to be interrupted this time.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Cas said too quickly, so quickly it made him look suspicious. Dean gave him a sideways glance still trying to keep his eye on the road.   
“Alright man.” Dean said smiling slightly, he didn’t care what happened, he finally had his- the angel back.  
throughout the week Dean tried his damnedest to try and find out Cas’ secret, Cas left those very open hints to Dean as to what it was, but Dean was ultimately clueless. That is until the last day, Dean was so worried he would lose Cas again he was pacing back and forth.  
“Dean, can I borrow your phone?” Cas asked Dean who just shook his head in response, and pointed to his phone on the table. The angel walked out of the room and came back ten minutes later smiling handing Dean back his phone.  
“What are you smiling about?” Dean asked looking at Cas whose smile he adored.  
“You’ll see.” Cas said sitting down on the small couch in the motel they were at. About ten minutes later Deans phone started ringing.   
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Dean looked down at his phone confused, he didn’t remember setting that as his ringtone, nor did he remember setting an alarm for that time. He sat confused listening to the lyrics play over and over again, when it clicked. Cas. He had his phone, he set the alarm. Dean looked at Cas who was smiling lightly at him, he got up and walked up to Cas. “Is that the secret, the one i’m supposed to find?” Dean asked,   
Cas just shook his head. Dean looked confused.  
“I Miss you, I need you…. I love you.” Cas mumbled to Dean. Deans eyes shot open and his face turned many shades of red. Cas had heard all of his prayers. “I love you too Dean.” Cas said grabbing Dean by his face and kissing him gently.  
“Oh don’t you just love happy endings.” Gabriel said poofing up with Sam in tow.   
“Hell yes.” Dean said smiling at Cas.  
“Dean there is one more thing I need to show you.” Cas said nervously looking at Gabe and Sam “Alone.” He finished and just like that Sam and Gabe were gone.  
“Woah at least buy me a drink first.” Dean said jokingly, but Cas looked at him with a serious face.   
“Dean seriously, what im about to show you could be dangerous. If your eyes or ears hurt at anytime just say stop.” Cas said and Dean nodded scared for what was to come next. Seemingly out of no wear Cas’ vessel started to glow until and very bright form showed above the body. Dean looked at it amazed, he had never seen anything so beautiful. The way he pictured Cas’ true form was way different. First of all he pictured it blue, but this was not blue it was a very distinct green that Dean knew he had seen somewhere, but couldn’t place where. The bright color started to faded back into the vessel and Cas looked Dean in the eyes.  
“Woah Cas, you’re... woah.” Dean said taking a step closer to Cas.  
“You want to know why it’s green?” Cas asked looking at Deans eyes. Dean nodded of course he did, he wanted to know everything about the angel standing in front of him. “Its because of you.” He said And before he knew it Deans mouth was on his, it was a soft kissed that showed love. They pulled away placing their foreheads against each other.   
“I love you so much.”


End file.
